Off the dating scene
by TheArticulateA
Summary: Matt's just a college drop out, who does nothing other than sit at home and spend his life playing games and on tumblr. Until he decides one day to catch up with his old friend Light. He's promised himself he is off the dating scene for good, but what will happen when he falls for someone, but not just anyone, that person is a guy. That guy is Mello.
1. 1

It kind of sucks, dropping out of College. I mean, I guess it wasn't one of the best decisions I've ever made. Considering how I've spent the past five months sitting at a computer screen blogging my ass off. 

I'm Matt by the way. Mail Jeevas. Well no one calls me that anyway. So whatever. Just call me Matt, yeah? 

Recently, I started talking to a couple of old friends, we decided to go out on the weekend. Or rather they decided I needed to get my ass out and socialize. 

Which to be honest, was probably true. I think it had been a month or two since I'd seen a familiar face, and it wouldn't hurt to see a friendly face or two. 

Somehow, I fixed my sleeping pattern and managed to wake up at a regular time. No longer could I pretend I was a vampire and stay up all night to talk to my American friends online. Boo. 

Whatever. 

Anyhow, I took a shower, got dressed, and got the bus out. To be honest, I kind of wanted to stay on the bus and go back home. 

But, there I was. Midday and I was at the train station looking for them. I spotted Light with an unfamiliar girl, I was sure I'd seen her face before, but I couldn't quite place it. 

"Hey, Matt!" 

Light waved me over, and I approached with a fake smile plastered on my face. 

We bought our tickets and left to meet others. Throughout the day, I got more acquainted with the blonde girl. Her name was Misa, she was sweet and pretty generous. Nice girl. We ended up getting on pretty well. Turns out we'd actually met before, but me, being my unsociable, self hadn't spoken to her. 

The day wasn't too bad. It was fun. I suppose. But, now that I was out I really didn't want to go home. Considering throughout the week they'd all be busy with school and I'd have to wait until the next Saturday to see them. So we decided when we got back home we'd go to the cinema. 

* * *

By the time the sun went down, itt was freezing and I pulled my sheepskin vest out of my backpack, tugging it on and zipping it up all the way to the top, along with my bright orange goggles shielding my eyes, practically hiding my face. 

Light was on his phone. I gave him a nod as if to ask who he were talking to. 

"Ah, that was my friend. Mello, he's going to be joining us, he says he'll be here soon." 

Mello, huh? Funny name. Male or female? I wondered, and I hoped female, since it would be a little awkward considering Misa had been all over Light all day, so if this were a double date I'd appreciate the hook up. 

But, oh I was so wrong. He approached us as we waited on the benches, I stayed seated while everyone else greeted him. Tall, blond, and clad in leather. If it wasn't for the fact if I'd have asked earlier I'd have mistook him for a female for sure. 

"Matt." 

I poked out a hand, not being one for introductions, but he simply pulled me into a hug, I froze up a little, not being so use to physical contact, especially with a guy like… Well, like Mello. Let's just say he was… Very effeminate. 

"Okay then…" 

I muttered, as I walked in the direction of the cinema, wishing I'd have just went right home now. 

* * *

When we got there it was pretty late, probably just past ten. I didn't really mind though, it was fun being out late, it meant less people, and I didn't like people, so that played in my favour.

"How about that movie!"

I suggested to Light, pointing at the horror on the screen, only to have Misa shriek. I raised my hands in submission and took a step back. I was in no mood to be dealing with whiny girls crying because they couldn't deal with a little jump scare, or two. 

"Fine, fine. Chose whatever you like just here, book the tickets." 

I handed the blond girl the money for my ticket as she pulled out her card and paid for them all together, even buying Light's for him. Poor chick. He probably didn't give two shits about her, it was a shame. She was nice, not that I was interested.

Honestly, I wasn't.

I'd given up on relationships recently. I was kind of fed up with being hurt, always being broken up with because I didn't think sex was a vital part of a relationship. Idiots. I'm not getting into this. 

Rather, I couldn't. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Mello, as he shoved me lightly in the shoulder, only to offer me a friendly smile. The guy didn't seem too bad, maybe just a little… Awkward?

We were late for the movie so we speed walked up to the screen, there wasn't many seats left, well good ones anyway. So the idiots decided to sit up front. Great. 

Not only did I have the shittest eyesight ever, but my goggles meant that the glare from the screen was going to be horrible and I'd eventually have to take them off if I wanted to actually watch the movie. 

We poured into the seats. Misa, Light, Myself, then Mello. Wow. This was awkward. 

Not to mention had I only just met this guy, we were watching some terrible comedy, and these two were almost choking themselves laughing considering we'd only gotten five minutes into the movie. 

Halfway through my eyes began to sting to I headed to the bathroom. After, awkwardly climbing over Mello's lap. I was really starting to regret going out today. 

I returned to my seat after taking a piss and pulling off my goggles, leaving them around my neck. I shifted in my seat and noticed the other two idiots laughing and pointing at the screen. It seriously wasn't even funny. At least Mello could tell a shit movie when he saw one. 

"What's that?" 

He pointed to my drink and I turned to look at him, rubbing my eyes to adjust after taking my goggles off. He was actually a lot more beautiful without an orange tint added to his complexion. Wait. No. What was I saying? I'm straight. Straight. Straight. Straight. 

"It's umn… I don't know. I got it out there."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah…"

Awkward silence.

He shifted in his seat, almost lying down. I guess he was getting tired, well I couldn't blame him, it was almost midnight. So I joined him in that position, laughing when my back clicked, I really was unfit. 

"Shit movie, huh? I don't see how they like it so much."

"Yeah, I guess they think anything is funny though."

"I guess…"

"Hmnn…."

Wow, this was awkward. I wanted to fucking hit myself, or leave. Leave, yeah. That sounded nice. Get the bus and just head home.

The movie seemed to drag on forever, but when it finally ended I looked up and noticed Mello had made a run for it. Ah, he needed to catch the last train… Wait. Shit. So did I. 

Turns out myself and Misa got the same train home. We caught up with Mello and said our awkward goodbye's. Leaving him to catch the train with Light, and as I said earlier, myself with Misa. 

However, after waiting we realised we'd missed it. So we had to call a cab and split it, luckily we lived quite close to each other. 

"So… I'll see you later. Keep safe." 

I offered a smile and a short wave. Nice girl. I figured we'd get on okay if she didn't piss me off, although she didn't seem the one to want to argue, unless you were interested in Light, then she'd probably rip your head off without a second thought.

"Thanks." I muttered, paying the driver and heading inside, after letting myself in. 

My parents were pissed to say the least. I made myself a cup of tea but didn't even get to drink it. Because as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out for the night.


	2. 2

The week dragged on. We'd decided to meet up again, just us four. Mello had added me on facebook and spoken to me briefly, nothing really. I don't know why I'd expected more. 

I didn't speak to Light then until Friday night. Tomorrow we'd decided to hang out at the coffee place and go to the cinema. But, for some reason my annoying ex, Linda, wanted to tag along. I didn't really give a shit so it was whatever. 

The train station again. 

Same time, same day, Saturday. We all met by platform nine.

"Matt!"

I almost threw myself under the train. Almost. 

"How have you been?" 

Then I was hit with the most awkward hug ever. Wow. I really wanted to cry. This was going to be horrible, and where was Mello? Was he not coming today? No. Wait… Why did I care so bad?

"Where's Mello?" 

I blurted between Misa and Light blabbering over some dumb game they were playing. 

"Oh, he's going to be here in an hour, although I'm not sure he knows where we are." 

Light, the brightest kid in school, but still not the brightest pea in the pod. Sometimes he really was so fucking clueless about everything. 

I was then left to go order my coffee with Linda. Great. Fan-fucking-tastic. This was awkward as hell. Why was she here? Did she want to fix things? I didn't understand, and honestly I didn't want to. 

I'd made myself a promise, not only to never get back with her, but also to keep clear from the dating scene for now. I just really needed to calm down and get to know myself a lot better before I jumped into anything serious. Or not so serious. 

That was my problem. 

I was too serious. Always too serious. That was why everyone left. They were just in it for fun. I looked like someone who 'didn't really want to be tied down' or so I'd been told. Whatever. Not like I cared… 

Although, I did. A lot. Way too much, if anything. 

The, he stumbled in. Literally, almost knocked my fucking coffee right out my hand. Prick. 

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! I'm not actually meant to be out right now!" 

"Then why are you here?" 

Sarcasm, nice one Matt. Great way to make a new friend. 

But, he only smirked, I was kind of surprised, at least someone could take a joke, but for some reason linda didn't like our grins, and kicked me under the table. Dumb bitch. 

"Because I wanted to see you of course." 

I felt my cheeks heat up, and then I was so fucking confused. Why was I so flustered over this? It was nothing. I shook my head and buried my face in my coffee, taking a long gulp, trying to avoid any conversation now I'd embarrassed myself.

Me and my big mouth. 

Turns out Mello had a party to be at later. We weren't ones to party so much. I was more of a small gatherings type of a guy. It wasn't that I didn't like to drink. I did. In moderation of course, and only now and then for fun. I wasn't an idiot. Nor a party animal.

We sat in the coffee shop for about three hours. It was off really, I was starting to talk more and more to Mello, he was telling me of times when he'd been out with people at parties.

I also figured out somewhere in the mix that he was gay, not that it bothered me at all, nor that he really needed to tell me… It was just kind of… Obvious? 

I don't know. 

But, when we decided there was nothing on worth seeing we went for a meal. Some small Chinese place I knew about, although it wasn't the nicest place of all. But, it was close and cheap and that settled for me. 

Halfway through the meal Mello started to look ill. 

"Hey, dickface."

I flicked a noodle at his face, causing Misa to giggle, but getting a disapproving glare from Linda. Why was she even still here? It wasn't like she got on with my friends, actually, she only seemed to want my attention, and clearly I didn't give a fuck.

"What?" 

He lifted his head and wiped away the juice from the noodle off his face with a napkin I'd handed him. 

"You really don't look well, you shouldn't go out." 

"Yeah, I don't think so either." 

Light pitched in, taking the seat next to Mello and slinging an arm around his shoulders. For some reason that caused a small burning in the pit of my stomach. But, I simply shook it off. 

"You should stay with us, go grab some coffee."

Misa joined in the conversation, man I kept on forgetting she was here, she hardly ever spoke up. Not that it bothered me. Not much did.

* * *

"You know… I think it was the food…" 

Mello mumbled as we headed to the museum. 

"Yeah, I kind of agree."

I managed to utter, as I held my stomach, man that food must have really been fucked up. Either that, or I'd eaten too much, if that was even possible for me. 

Museum was closed so we stood outside for a little while pondering what to do. 

Linda stood awkwardly on her phone, scrolling through facebook, that seemed all she'd been doing all day, considering no one paid pretty much any attention to her. 

"I'm cold…" 

Mello muttered, shivering and holding his arms. 

"Want my vest?" 

For some strange reason the words just spurred from my mouth, and I was pulling out the vest from my backpack. 

"Here." 

"Thanks." 

He offered a smile and gave me his jacket. 

"Put this in your bag for me?" 

It honestly made no sense, considering he was cold, should he not just wear that too? Whatever. I tucked it in my bag and we caught up with the other three. 

I had to admit, I was starting to feel like a middle aged woman who met up weekly with her small group of friends to bicker about the other women or what not. 

We piled into the coffee shop and fought for a good seat. I got the sofa seat opposite Mello. Misa was sat next to me, and light opposite her, Linda on the end, and it was obvious she was not too happy about that at all. 

I, for one, felt ill. I could now understand blondie's pain.

"I don't feel too good…" 

I grumbled, holding my head and throwing my back on the table to use it for a pillow, but Mello snatched it and placed his head there before I could. 

I just chuckled and began absentmindedly playing with his hair. Earning me… What was that? Probably the fifth glare from Linda today, but in all honesty it was her choice to be here. 

I pulled out my DS, playing with it for a couple of minutes while Misa, Light and Mello seemed to get into a rather heated argument. 

I flipped the screen down and looked at them with a raised brow. 

"Huh? What is it?" 

"Mello wants to go out for a party in a little while, but it's obvious he's in no state to." 

Light chimed in, looking at me, as if wanting my back up. I nodded and gave the blond boy a stern look. 

"You know he's right.. You really shouldn't go out like this… You look like hell." 

He only snorted at my comment and didn't bother to look up from his phone, so I snatched at it and looked at the group chat. 

A couple of I guess what were his friends were making him feel bad when he'd said he wasn't well and that he didn't want to go. It was whatever. But, I wasn't a pushover, and typed up a message, hitting send. 

It only said something simple and harmless, explaining he was ill and couldn't't go. But, he was really determined to go. There wasn't much more I could do, so I handed the device back and leaned over Misa to prod Linda in the shoulder. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah." 

She pouted, obviously pissed at me. But, hey ho. Need you guess. I once again. Did not give a shit if she was mad at me or not. She. Was. Here. By. Choice. 

"Good." 

I offered a grin and turned back to Mello, noticing he was standing. 

"Listen man, how about we all go to the cinema and that way you can chill out a little while..?" 

"He's not going to listen." 

Light actually looked pissed, I'd never seen him this annoyed before.

"I want to go Light. I'm fine." 

He shook his head and sighed, that was when I knew to back out. If Light couldn't convince him, being his best friend, I wasn't going to be able to do anything for him.

"Sure. Let's walk you to the station then."

I sighed and we parted ways, leaving him to catch the train alone as we all stood in the middle of town and though of something to do with the few hours of free time we had left. 

* * *

An hour later and we were at Misa's home. We didn't do much. Just looked for a movie to watch, despite the fact we never did actually find one. The whole time we just fucked about and played with her pet Chihuahua.

I kicked off my shoes and sprawled out on the floor, considering Misa and Light had taken up the sofa by the TV.

Linda then decided to join my on the floor, stretching out next to me, and slowly shuffling closer and closer.

"Hey, do you know when we will leave here? I need to catch my train at ten thirty…"

I'd forgotten she lived further than us, I only lived about a twenty minute walk from Misa's so I was okay if I missed my bus.

"Ugh… I guess we'll have to leave soon."

I tried my best to ignore her, but when we managed to get a movie on, Misa and Light curled up on the couch, myself and Linda on the floor. She decided it would be fun to poke and prod at my side.

I squirmed a little out of natural reflexes, but in the end I got a little annoyed and shoved her away, only to allow her to cause a scene. Big mistake.

"Matt! What are you doing?"

Her voice was raised and now Light and Misa were staring at me in shock. If only they knew how fucking annoying she was. I sighed and looked at Linda who was pretty pissed.

"We should leave." 

* * *

I got home about an hour or so later, after dropping Linda off at the train station I jumped the bus home, leaving Misa and Light to go get fast food together in town. But, it was almost midnight, and I really just wanted to be home.

I flopped down on my bed and flicked on my laptop, figuring I could stay awake for a few.

I had a message on facebook, it was Mello.

Thanks for the good day, it was real fun. I hope to see you next week so I can give you your jacket back. ;)

I chuckled to myself, for God knows what reason why and rolled over to face the wall, not bothering to reply. I was exhausted, and that night I had a really messed up dream. I won't give you details, but Mello was in it.

Why was I becoming so attached? I barely knew this guy. This wasn't right. It couldn't be.

Oh, well… Now to kill another week until I can socialize with some friends. Great.


End file.
